


Coffee with Hordak

by Jid123



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jid123/pseuds/Jid123
Summary: Hordak discovered a coffee shop in Dryl that he now enjoys being a patron of in order to get away from life from time to time. However life seems to have a way of finding him in this coffee shop.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time Hordak would spend his time in two places. First and most prominently his sanctum, from which he would mostly work on getting his portal machine to work, along with a few other technological terrors that he would win the war against Etheria. The other would be his Throne Room where he would hear reports from Force Captains, Shadow Weaver and later Catra as second in command. Never in his life would he ever find himself spending time at a local coffee shop. Nor would that coffee shop called the Winding Gears be in the middle of the Kingdom of Dryl, after a war his side technically lost, and him essentially being a mostly free clone. But here he was, sitting at his usual table with a mug of hot coffee in hand.

It didn’t happen overnight of course. Entrapta pretty much had to pride the both of them out of the castle as they tried some ‘social experiments’ with others around the Kingdom of Dryl. As Princess she needed to interact with her people, something she wanted to be better at now that the war was over. Hordak had come to find this place as they had taken one of there walks and was encouraged to try one of the drinks. One sip later and he found the drink of coffee quite pleasing and relaxing. Thus he would make it a habit of attending here once a week, normally on his own to sit and drink in peace.

Honestly the view from the coffee shop was quite peaceful. Entrpata said it was very optimal for people watching and making social observations. It would allow him to learn a bit more about the people of Dryl from a somewhat safe distance without having to directly interact with them.

“Brother!”   
  
Well...Almost all of them.

Hordak looked up from his cup to see a familiar white skin looking version of him with green eyes running toward him. Kadroh, or as used to be called Wrong Hordak, a fellow Clone and friend of Entrapata and the princesses arrived to sit down with him.

“Oh hello favorite brother of mine” Kadroh said with a smile.

Hordak frowned, “Isn’t every brother your favorite”   
  
“Oh yes, because you are all unique and remarkable in your own individual way” 

“Of course” Hordak took a sip of his drink, “So, what brings you here brother?”   
  
Kadroh shrugged, “Oh you know, just enjoying the lovely view of Dryl, enjoying a nice walk before I head over for my job”   
  
Being the most well adjusted of Prime’s Clone Kadroh had become a bit of a therapist and a counselor for all the Clones, although he had thought about expanding his clinetell to non Clones and to just regular Etherians as well. Entrapta said that he could give Princess Perfuma a run for her money, although the two had become good friends since the war ended.

“Ah, well, has it been an enjoyable brother?” Hordak asked.

Kadroh nodded, “Oh yes very much, it gives me inspiration for ways to help my fellow brothers”

“And how is that going?”   
  
“Good so far, although we do have a few troubled souls” Kadroh sighed his ears flopping down a bit, “One called Yundi is still very ...un adjusted”   
  
“I see” Hordak raised an eyebrow, “How so? Does he believe Prime will return”   
  
“Well no, he’s just...Quite negative towards the rest of us, saying that we should continue the fight even without Prime” Kadroh continued, “I hope I can dissuade him but he is very stubborn”   
  
“I know that feeling” Hordak muttered taking another sip of coffee, “Well at least he is lucky to have found help early, otherwise he would be taking the remains of Prime’s technology and forging an Empire in his name   
  
Kadroh gave Hordak a confused look before saying, “Oh now brother no self-loathing in front of me please, you had no help and no support system to cope and you know it”

“I suppose….” Hordak took a deep breath, “The Princesses did have a good influence on you”   
  
“You should know first hand,” Kadroh winked. 

Hordak gave a soft chuckle, Entrapta did have a way with him that no other person on all of Etheria ever did. She opened him up to the idea that he did not have to perfect. That the standard set by Prime was toxic and that imperfection was beautiful. That had been his montra ever since. 

“So...Brother, why are you here?” Kadroah asked, interrupting Hordak’s inner thoughts.

Hordak blinked, “Oh, I come here often these days, I find the view relaxing and the drink calming. Although today I was asked to leave the Crypto Castle for a few hours while Entrapta insures that all the radiation has been removed safely and she’s detoxified”

“Oh, I see her experiments with nuclear fusion are still going well”   
  
“Indeed they are” Hordak replied, “She was able to save some of the old data from the Fright Zone, back when she was going to make a nuclear warhead...whatever that is. It was one of her more confusing ideas, I didn’t understand it, but back then I thought, well if it wins us the war, why not use it”

“I see”   
  
Hordak nodded, “Yes...Plus I enjoy the drinks here”   
  
“Ah yes...Coffee, a fascinating drink” Kadroh replied, “I have tried the herbal teas that Perfuma offered a few times, they are too quite refreshing”   
  
“Indeed” Hordak nodded, “Plus I used it to observe the people of Dryl, observe social patterns and acquire data for me and Entrpata to go over”   
  
“Oh fascinating”

Hordak nodded, “Indeed, apparently this place hosted main Horde Soldiers during the occupation. I am grateful though to learn most of them behaved themselves and showed some courtesy, although a few were a bit...demanding”

“Oh dear?” 

“Indeed, but I suppose i have myself to blame, authority can drive people to power madness”   
  
Kadroh frowned, “Oh brother from what I’ve been told you hardly had power madness during your time as Lord of the Fright Zone, perhaps some of your underlings did though”   
  
“Yes, Shadow Weaver especially, I think she reveled in it from what i have begun to learn” Hordak took a sip “Catra from what she has told me, got a thrill from time to time, but it destroyed her more than invigorate”

“Ah, have you spoken with Sister Catra as of late” Kadroh asked.

Hordak looked taken aback, “Hardly, we barely speak at all, why would I?”   
  
“Oh, that’s a shame”

Again Hordak seemed taken aback, “Why? You know our history...Entrapta seems to forgive and forget. I...Well I don’t forget easily”   
  


“Well because you two have shared experiences” Kadroh said quite matter of factly, “Both of you wishing to please someone who will never truly accept you and prove yourselves. Not to mention your both dating princesses...So that’s something”   
  
“What are you getting at” Hordak rubbed his forehead.

“I’m just saying that you and Catra are very similar and perhaps you two could well…” Kadroh seemed unsure how to phrase it before saying, “Help, heal together”   
  
“Like what? Come to your therapy group sessions?”   
  
“Well that’s one thing” Kadroh replied, “They aren’t necessarily for Clones only, I am more than happy to take anyone who needs help, or maybe Perfuma would be happy as well…   
  
“I’m fine brother” Hordak said perhaps more angrily than he meant before saying, “I mean...I am coping quite well as of now thank you”   
  


“I’m glad” Kadroh remained silent before asking, “So do you hang out with anyone here or just by yourself”   
  
“Myself”   
  
“Ah…” Kadroh said, “Brother you really need to expand your social circle perhaps…

“Brother!” Hordak sneered, “I am fine, I have Entrapta, you, Emily...Imp is always around when not with those three old Horde Cadets”

“I know, I know” Kadroh tried to calm him down, “I’m not forcing you to socialize with anyone that makes you uncomfortable, but I do think being dependent on Entrapta for your social interaction will in the long run will not be healthy for the both of you. Even she wants to be closer to the other Princesses”   
  


“If they accept her” Hordak grunted.

“Pardon?”   
  
Hordak eyes narrowed, “I’ve seen those Princesses, some mean well but I fear they do not truly accept her for her, and want her to conform to their...Standards...No worse than Prime”

“Oh brother that’s not fair” Kadroh frowned, “They don’t chip her or anything or have a Princess Hive Mind” there was a pause, “Do they have a Princess Hive Mind”   
  
“Sometimes I wonder,” Hordak muttered, “But I observe no they don’t, though I try not to pry. What happens between Entrapta and the other Princesses is her business until she tells me otherwise”.

“Good, Entrapta is her own woman”

“Indeed she is, she is strong, she survived Beast Island”

“Indeed...Remarkable”   
  


Hordak nodded, “I concur”   
  


Again another silence.

“Still brother I…

“Kadroh” Hordak scowled before pinching his forehead, “Okay...Perhaps I do...But how can I mean...I’m exactly popular among Etheria’s social circles. Feared, loathed, but not liked”   
  
“Well that’s because they haven’t gotten to see the real you” Kadroh explained, “This you, the one sitting down and having a coffee like all the other patrons here”

Hordak looked around, he did notice that he was just another patron of this coffee shop. Along with all the other strange creatures that made up Etheria society, he was just one in a million right now. Enjoying his free will, in a coffee shop, with brother who is chatting his ear off. Right now he was just as normal as any other Etherian. Although he did notice a few eyes glaring at him, for the most part, no one paid him any heed.

“Okay...So what are you saying? Invite people to the coffee shop to sit?” Hordak said.

Kadroh shrugged, “If you don’t want too...But perhaps if you recognize someone who is a friendly face, offer them a cup and time to sit and chat with them like we are now, in a calm and relaxing environment”   
  
“You have been spending much time with Princess Perfuma have you”   
  
“Indeed, she is quite wise” Kadroh then noticed the time and got up, “Oh I must be off hate to be late...Goodbye Brother! May we do this again?”   
  
“I suppose we could brother, I suppose we could”   
  
Hordak took a sip of Coffee as he said goodbye to him, perhaps having coffee with someone would be more appealing then being alone. 

Then again...He did still enjoy the quiet.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Are you my Step Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another moment for Hordak to enjoy the coffee at his favorite Coffee shop. To bad there is a big She-Ra festive happening. Awkward questions are asked by its main attendant.

Another day, another time for Hordak to spend time for himself at his favorite Coffee shop. Sitting outside in his favorite spot where he would be able to socially observe people and gather data for Entrapta later. 

Today of all days was a busy day for apparently Dryl was hosting the She-Ra today for some festival. Hordak didn’t like festivals, and while he would be by Entrapta’s side during the official duties he wanted to have a moment or two to himself before having to deal with public appearances. 

Beign, the lab partner of the Princess of Dryl, Hordak was always by Entrapta’s side during public functions. Entrapta herself wasn’t always happy during these moments, making big speeches and all that but she always was able to bring some sort of energy to it. Especially last month during the first ever Dryl Science for the local school children. Apparently it was the biggest one and quite a success. Hordak couldn’t help but smile as he saw how excited Entrapta was to see all the young cadets of the Kingdom explore the sciences. He himself couldn’t help but be proud for these little ones. 

Hordak always admired talen and saw one strive to their full potential. Even in the Horde he always tried to promote talent whenever he personally saw it. One of the reasons he so willingly gave Catra the Force Captain promotion that was originally meant for Adora. That was before he realized how much of a mistake that would be. But her test were still quite high and objectively speaking her skills were useful.

Regardless it was just nice to be a little alone and take a sip of coffee.

“Lord Hordak”   
  
Hordak flinched, he turned to look and see a familiar looking blonde girl in a red jacket walking up to him. It was the She-Ra herself, Adora.

“She-Ra” Hordak nodded.

“Um...You can call me Adora” She blushed, smiling nervously.

“Oh...Adora” Hordak nodded, “And you may just call me Hordak, I have not been your Lord for few years now”   
  


“Right sorry Lord, I mean...Hordak” Adora looks at the chair and Hordak nodded, “Sorry, I just wanted a moment to myself before I go into the crowd”   
  
“I see…” Hordak's eyes widened as he realized something, “Is Catra here?”   
  
“Yes, but she’s helping Entrapta get her hair caught in one of the eternal gears of her supercomputer”

“I see” Hordak muttered, not liking the idea of Catra being near Entrapta, “Yes, that happened last week, took me and Emily a hour to untangle her, but she loves to get into the Supercomputer to see the eternal mechanics of it all”

Adora coughed slowly sitting down after a moment of awkward silence, “So...how are you”   
  
“I am fine” Hordak said, “And you?”   
  
“Oh...Fine...Fine…”   
  
It was an awkward conversation to say the least, Hordak and Adora hardly talked. In fact the last time they really were near each other was after the war when she had freed his mind of Horde Prime. Ever since then the two of them had gone their own way. Hordak in Dryl, Adora and Catra in Brightmoon. Not that he had anything against her. If anything he didn’t really feel anything positive or negative. The one thing he could question was her choice in partner with Catra, but from what little he knew their history was one where he could understand even if he didn’t like it. 

However that was not his place, so he never mentioned it.

“Um, Hordak” Adora scratched her chin, “I-I have a question that I’ve been wondering for a while”   
  
“I see, well hopefully I can answer”   
  
Adora chuckled nervously, “Ha ha, yeah...Um...Are you my step dad”   
  
Hordak paused, taking his drink and eyeing her closely now, “What?”   
  


“Well I mean you found me as a baby and took me into the Horde and well people tell me that’s kinda like a dad…” Adora scratched her chin nervously, “I honestly have no idea what a dad really is, I mean I see Glimmer and King Micha together so I go off of that but I never had a mom or dad. Guess the closet thing I had to a mom was Shadow Weaver but um...yeah...that...not always fun”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them now. Hordak took a sip of his coffee. However as he did his mind went to the day he found young Adora upon the fields where the energy readings of portal had been discovered. It had been a strange day. He remembered how his mind went into thinking that Horde Prime had found him. How excited he was at the prospect of Prime returning and showing him what was accomplished on Etheria. But instead all he found was a young child. 

Hordak remembered though that he did not express anger or frustration, but instead...Interet, confusion, and remembering how this tiny thing looked upon him not with fear, but with a smile. 

“Adora…” Hordak sighed, “I could not say with honesty what emotions I felt when I found you, as you know...things like that did not nor still don’t come easily to me”   
  
Adora nodded looking at Hordak with genuine intrigue.

  
“However…” Hordak took another breath, “If I could interpret what I remember...when I saw you it was...interest...and...understanding”   
  
“Understanding? Adora asked.

“Yes” Hordak nodded, “I-I understood you, though not as much as I should have. But I felt...I knew you were like me, lost...confused, alone in a world that was not your own. In some ways Adora, we are very much alike”.

“We are?” Adora asked.

“I think so” Hodak nodded, “Entrapta told me much of your story after the war...I She-Ra not a weapon made by the First Ones?”   
  
“Well, kinda at least the She-Ra I first turned into” Adora said looking like she was trying to put the pieces together, “The She-Ra I turn into now I think is like...the real one or something? It’s weird?”   
  
“Most magic is” Hordak said taking a sip of coffee, “But my whole life as well was to be weapon as well...To be part of Prime’s will”

“Yeah, that must suck” 

“Indeed” Hordak looked sad, “And I guess I too must apologize for turning you into a weapon”   
  
Adora seemed confused, “You didn’t make me into a weapon?”   
  
“You were to be a soldier in the Horde, is that not a weapon?”   
  
“Well I don’t know, it was more Shadow Weaver that wanted to use me, otherwise I would have just another soldier”

“That is still not much of a life” Hordak argued, “I should know, that would have been my life if I was not a defected clone. And the rest of my brothers would still be under Prime’s thumb”

Adora nodded, “Yeah but look at them...Becoming part of Etheria society, I saw a few days enjoying the celebrations and partying. Can you believe it...Clones partying...that’s awesome!”

Clones partying, that was something in a million years Hordak would have thought he heard. Though part of him could not deny a bit envy but still happiness how quickly the rest of his brothers had been coping with Etherian life, and even more how for the most parts the people of Etheria had taken to them, embracing them, even some helping them out from time to time, taking a few ins for those who could not find homes. Hopefully they will be happy and live good lives.

“Anyway” Adora continued, “Sorry, it was silly of me to ask”   
  
“Hardly” Hordak replied, “I wish I could have been more to you then what I was back in the Fright Zone Adora, I left you in Shadow Weavers care and made a grave mistake that day… It’s honestly something I think about from time to time, for when I held you as an infant I...I was fond of you”.

“Really?” Adora seemed happy, “So...Can I ask, why did you take me back with you? I mean you didn’t have to. Not that I’m not...Well...I’m glad I’m not dead”   
  
Hordak chuckled, “It’s alright I know it’s complicated for you I’m sure. Perhaps I felt that day that...because we were so similar, I did not want you to feel alone? That you could...Find purpose here even though you were so far away from where you came from like me? Because...If you could find purpose then maybe...Maybe I could have too”

Adora just nodded, “I, I think I understand, and while I can’t say thank you for taking me back to the Fright Zone. Not completely, I can at least say...Not everything was bad because of it”   
  
“Indeed, otherwise we wouldn’t be here sitting while I drink coffee”

“I guess we wouldn’t” Adora chuckled before smiling at Hordak, “I-I hope we could have more of this…

“Coffee”   
  
“Yeah that stuff” Adora nodded, “All my life I only knew about you through stories the officers would tell, or whatever Glimmer would say. I-I wouldn’t mind us being friends and getting to know the real Hordak”   
  
Hordak gave a small smile “If you wish, I would like to know the real...Adora”

“Thanks, you know...I’ve got to make a big speech today for the festivities and stuff and well...I’m sure you’d be there for Entrapta but...I’d like you to be there too”

Hordak blinked, “Me? Wouldn’t it be a bit ironic that the enemy She-Ra faced was now standing beside her?” he gave a smirk, testing his sarcasm data he had been acquiring for social chatter.

Adora shrugged, “I don’t think of it like that...I think of it as...Two people who were wronged by greater powers coming together and starting a new”   
  
“Yes…” Hordak nodded, “Well, will see, but I will most likely be there for Entrapta”

Thanks Hordak, that means a lot...hey um, can I try some?” Adora asked, pointing at the coffee “I’ve never had any before”   
  
“Of course”   
  
Hordak handed Adora his cup so she could take a sip, suddenly her eyes grew a bit as she seemed a bit jumpy.

  
“Oh wow!” Adora beamed, “This stuff is amazing, I feel so energized right now, I think I could run a marathon, in fact...I will” She looked back to Hordak and waved goodbye, “Nice talking to you Hordak, see you around”

She ran off, Hordak just watching as Adora ran through the streets seeming quite frantic all of a sudden and smiled. Hard to believe that was the same baby he had picked up all those years ago. That by taking her into the Fright Zone, while sadly yes, she did subject her to a life under Shadow Weaver’s thumb, that after all that instead of having her sword go right through him as he probably deserved in his own mind, instead, she saved him, and forgave him, and even wanted to still be a friend for him.

“BROTHER!”   
  
Hordak looked to see Kadroh arrive, “Brother”   
  
“Hello brother, will you be attending the She-Ra festivities today”

There was a moment Hordak paused before thinking of Adora, and when she was a baby and realizing at that moment just how far she came. Something inside swelled. It took a moment for him to figure out what it was before he realized it was pride. He felt pride for the woman who he picked up as a child and now she was the savior of the universe.

“Yes” Hordak smiled “Yes I am” he got up now putting his Coffee down, “Plus, I believe Entrapta will be making a speech and I want to make sure she doesn’t get to nervous when she does”   
  
“Doesn’t she normally get too excited and speak too fast?” Kadroh asked.

Hordak nodded, “That too, I can help slow her down a bit if she does”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little ditty of small slice of life stories about Hordak in a coffee shop. Enjoy, it may be something bigger later depending on what I wanna do with it.


End file.
